


人质。(Hostage)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 在我心上用力的开一枪，让一切归零在这声巨响。
Relationships: Kim Jong Kook/ Lee Kwang Soo





	人质。(Hostage)

**Author's Note:**

> RM的国洙，又又又是钟国暗恋线。

#1.  
他无时无刻都妄想着自由，也比任何人都渴望没有束缚的生活。  
家人、事业、婚事与疼痛，无形的吞噬着他的精力。  
金钟国今年已经满了四十一，却还在不停的奔跑着，拖着满身的伤，新伤、旧伤，没有愈合的伤，在每次跑起来时都会痛得让他无法集中精力。  
如果要让他来评价的话：这个节目，并不是那么完美的节目。  
五十岁的大哥、三十多的老小，固定MC高龄化的体能节目竟然挺过了第六个年头，六年前的自己是绝对想不到的。  
六年前刚开始录制，金钟国才录了几期，巨大的体能消耗让他的腰伤复发。  
痛，他清晰的记得那种身体要被掰断一般的痛，痛得他这种人都想喊疼。他还没能坚持到第三个月，就找到了当时的主PD，绕着弯子请求他，能不能让自己退出这个节目。  
金钟国其实很怕疼，但出于义理，他还是咬着牙出演了。  
金钟国也不喜欢忍痛，甚至无法理解不怕疼的人，忍着忍着，第一年过去了，他不用再熬一个晚上来录制节目了。  
第二年也过去了，他渐渐沉浸于每周不同的主题里；第三年过去，这个节目终于受到了认可，在全世界开始崭露头角；第四年，第五年，他忍着忍着，就都过去了。  
这档节目在磕磕碰碰中逐渐在成长，有低迷、也有登峰造极之时，又走起了低迷期的节目，让他想起了六年前的那个时候。一直没变的是，他一直很疼。  
他依然疼着，只是不说而已。  
和六年前的场景很相似，现任的PD与他进行了一次谈话，背着其他的成员，在收工后的户外棚的一个角落里，简单的来往着言语。  
“钟国先生……最近好像没什么精神啊，”PD先是叹了口气，在一天的劳累后努力笑了起来，似乎是让金钟国安心，示意自己不会讲什么奇怪的事情，“最近因为能力者的定位，很累了吧？”  
金钟国一顿，视线短暂的与PD的眼神交汇，他匆忙的转过身，远远地看向正在收拾中的录影现场，和正与staff一一打着招呼的成员们身上。  
“嗯……这段时间，我不太努力吧？”他小声的抛回去一个问句，心底却像是在撒谎般发虚，胸膛里似乎空荡荡的，他毫无底气的继续逃避着PD的视线。  
金钟国不安的卷起了舌头，牙关轻咬舌尖，舌尖微微的发麻。  
“真没想到，钟国先生也有消极的时候呢。”PD也没有强迫金钟国正面回答自己的问题，而是尽量温和的让他能听进自己在说些什么，“这几次强制性的让钟国先生强化了定位，真是不好意思，我先道个歉，真的对不起。”  
“……如果钟国先生能把精力放在节目本身上就好了。”  
金钟国的身体一震。  
他原本就较为纤细的声音不着色的颤抖着：“不是……不是因为这种原因。”  
“——嗯？”回答是PD一个似笑非笑的呼气声。  
他意识到自己其实早就被看穿了，也找不到任何可以反驳的话。他做的事情实在都太显眼了，也许观众都能看出来的事，一整天坐在镜头前观察着自己的人难道会发现不了吗。  
金钟国掩饰着紧张，打开了紧闭的唇瓣，长长的叹了口气。  
他的视线摇晃着，本能性的停在某个人的身上。  
“……请你，不要告诉其他人。”他低下声音，又清了清嗓，“拜托了。”  
PD又是那样笑了笑：“知道了，我一定会保密的。”  
……他只是不说而已。

#2.  
金钟国不记得自己的伤痛了多久。  
似乎是从二十来岁开始，严重的腰伤就一直折磨着他。每天早上起来，刚睁开眼，他就不停祈祷着今天自己的腰的状态还不错。  
但他几乎能数清自己不痛时有哪几次。在六年的录制中，他只有很短的一段时间没用运动胶带来保护腰椎，那段时间的运动量也很少，说实话，他很享受这个节目并不需要他奔跑的时候。  
不需要奔跑的时候……也不需要担心会和他跑丢，和他分开。  
金钟国也不记得了，自己的视线究竟是什么时候开始聚焦在那个孩子的身上的。  
当他反应过来的时候，自己的视线和心都已经完全向着那个孩子，已经像是习惯一般，很难再改过来了。  
也许已经持续了很久吧，这种状态，也许在他不知不觉时，自己就已经在关心那个孩子了。  
金钟国也曾怀疑过，自己会不会是同性恋，怀疑过自己是不是患上了什么精神疾病，曾经整个晚上想破了脑袋，也不知道自己为什么会在意那个孩子。  
最近两年他终于接受了这个事实，他是确确实实的喜欢着那个孩子。  
他喜欢李光洙。  
李光洙那个孩子，似乎不太把他当作是哥哥，总是不大不小的开些不适当的玩笑，又总是装成大人一样无言的照顾着他。  
和李光洙走近后，他竟开始想要更了解这个孩子。  
在那之后，也许是因为对李光洙心动的次数太多，他也想不起自己是何时喜欢上李光洙的了。  
金钟国并不是第一个走进李光洙新家的外人，也不是应邀了李光洙的邀请，而是自己平白无故的找上门的。  
没什么理由，只是想和他在一起，和他共处，多一分一秒也好，金钟国珍惜着还能与他轻松地交流的每一刻。  
从一大早就开始打扰他，在他洗澡的时候，没事找事的为他做了一桌早餐，再浑身僵硬的坐在沙发上等他洗完，内心隐隐的期待着他的反应。  
“切……像个少女一样是怎么回事啊……”  
金钟国垂下了头，双手在坐垫上攥成了拳头，他轻声讽刺着自己这幅难堪的模样，紧紧抿住了嘴唇。  
周围越是安静，所在的空间里关于喜欢的人的气味和痕迹就越明显。金钟国尽力的沉默着，咬紧了嘴唇，初冬的寒气包围里，金钟国却只觉得自己身体的热度在逐渐攀升。  
洗手间的门被打开，他忍着没去看李光洙刚出浴的样子。  
“呜哇……哥，这些都是你做的？”青年人清亮而沉稳的嗓音愉悦地入耳。  
——被夸奖了。  
“啊……是的，我也没什么事做，就帮你做了早饭……那个……”  
——一跟他独处时就容易结巴。  
……真是窝囊的可以啊，金钟国。他在内心继续自嘲着，内心却也因为被夸奖而不断动摇。  
“哇……只知道哥会做料理，不知道哥做的这么好啊。”跟平常一样，他在自己身旁落座，刚出浴的热水的温度和他的体温贴近，金钟国瞬间不能呼吸。  
“怎么，都是素的啊，哥……”他撒娇时会变得软糯的原本低沉的嗓音。  
金钟国朝他抬起了头，装作嫌弃的瞥了一眼，又避开他的视线：“光是吃肉你也长不胖了，多吃素才是真正对身体好。是吧，你看和尚都不吃肉的，还一个个白白胖胖的，有的和尚还练武功呢。”  
“唔……好像有道理啊。”他痴痴的笑了两声，说着就蹲在了桌子边上，“我开动了。”  
金钟国在那整个上午，光是盯着李光洙看了。  
金钟国还发现，似乎和他在一起的时候，自己并没有那么疼了。  
当自己真的又疼起来的时候，疲困和疼痛会一齐吞噬掉自己的精力。他只能挽着李光洙，从节目opening开始，他就只想挽着李光洙。  
……不想录节目了，好累，好疼。  
——不想录节目了。  
只要李光洙就够了。  
他一走进李光洙的家里，视线就落在了他们曾经并肩坐着的沙发上。金钟国快步走进客厅里，浑身的疼痛让他一下子倒在了沙发上，因为脊椎上传来的剧烈的疼痛感，他再也无法动一丝一毫。  
——浑身都好难受……  
他有时也会这样，迫不及待的想要睡着。睡着的话，也许就感觉不到疼了。  
金钟国半躺在沙发上，半眯着眼睛，模糊的视野里是成员们走来走去在拍着节目，和节目组急忙设置好的照明灯在晃来晃去，最后在眼里变成一滩白色的多边形光点，堆积在一起。  
……他看到有人出现在自己眼前，双膝跪地，却看不清那人的神色。  
“没事吧？”熟悉的声音慢悠悠的溜进耳中，只要一听到那个人的声音，他也不知道自己正无意识的傻笑着。  
“……要不要到里面去睡一会？”  
——被关心了。  
金钟国也不知道为什么，一种莫名的委屈感直冲胸口，胸膛像是吸入了海水一般发酸，不知什么在胸腔里剧烈的鼓动了两下，眼睛忽然烫的发疼。透过眼里一层薄薄的泪水，他越是看不清那个人的模样。  
“我没事……”他吸了吸鼻子，忍住眼眶里开始打转的泪水，抱住胸口低下了头，努力的想从这个人的关心里逃离，“我在这躺会就好。”  
——不想被他关心。  
一被他关心，自己就变的怪怪的。不知道有什么好委屈的，多大的岁数了，还总是因为别人对自己好而感动——但别人又不知道自己真正的心意，又觉得委屈。  
“……幼稚。”他笑出了声，挤出一个带浓浓鼻音的一个词。  
“什么？”那个声音又一次缓缓的凑近。  
“没什么。”  
——说我自己幼稚呢。

#3.  
金钟国的腰伤前段时间好了许多，但之前养成的习惯却已经改不过来了。  
每次节目开始的时候，习惯性的站在他的身边，习惯性的伸出手、挽住他的胳膊，习惯性的把脑袋靠在他的手臂上，习惯性的把全身的力气依靠在他的身上。  
习惯性的依赖他。  
他似乎并不讨厌自己这样做，金钟国就越是变本加厉的依赖着这个比自己小了近十岁的弟弟，直到每每自己孤独一人时，脑海里想到的人只有他。  
他不好的是什么呢——可能就是总会让自己无意识的依赖他吧。  
金钟国不舒服的那天录制，他看出了自己的状态不好，处处都照顾着自己。在坐车移动时，也甘愿被自己整个抱住了手臂，脑袋就枕在他的肩头上。  
金钟国也不知道，自己靠在他的手臂上，无意识就笑起来的画面，会被镜头记录下来。  
“……哥，”他的声音就在咫尺之处温柔的响起，怕是惊到了自己，语气平缓而轻柔，“快到地方了，醒醒哦。”  
金钟国迷糊的睁开了眼，连着眨了好几次眼，才意识到现在是在拍摄中，浑身的痛感在清醒的同时瞬间涌上。  
“啊……”金钟国没忍住低吟了一声。  
“……疼吗？”  
他清澈的双眼黑得深邃，泛着水光的眼里，金钟国看不清这双眼睛在想些什么。  
——……倒是不要再用那种关切的眼神看着我了啊，拜托。  
金钟国垂下头，无力的摇了摇脑袋：“没事。”  
“到了，就在这里下车吧。”前方传来刘在石的声音，金钟国尝试着直起了身体，浑身的酸痛让他紧咬着牙，习惯性的忍着疼痛。  
李光洙打开了车门，先一步下了车。他望了一眼走出去的李光洙，暗自叹了口气。  
他正想打开自己这边的车门，车外忽然有人先一步打开了车门，一只宽大的手掌缓缓摊开在他的面前。  
金钟国一怔，看清了打开门的人是谁，那人的脸上挂着适合那个年纪的害羞和青涩的笑容。  
“请。”门外的人轻笑着，有些不好意思的开口，把手递近了他，“……钟国哥。”  
“……”  
他张了张嘴，一时竟不知道要怎样做才符合自己的心意。  
“……别闹了。”  
短暂的沉默的最后，他也跟着不自然的笑了笑，只是伸出手，抓住了李光洙的手腕：“我是你什么人啊，还要你这么宠着？”  
——对他，要一直只是像个哥哥一样笑着。  
“因为哥不舒服嘛，不照顾一下还能自己下车吗？”李光洙的笑意逐渐蔓延，细细的纹路在青年的脸庞上浮现，一张灿烂的笑颜，金钟国无论何时都无法拒绝。  
“……没你也行。”他佯装赌气的回道，双脚稳稳的落地，他的手却又是习惯性的挽住李光洙不知何时越来越结实的手臂。  
……没了他，真的行吗。  
金钟国早就不是第一次这样怀疑着自己。  
他下意识的更是挽紧了李光洙的手臂，却不是因为疼才这样。  
——可能是因为心疼吧。  
他才发现，原来自己其实任何时候都在疼着。  
……我喜欢你啊，白痴。

#4.  
……喜欢得要死了。  
他已经根本无法控制自己的感情了。  
越是想着某个人，越是明白自己的感情不会实现，也就自讨苦吃，多愁善感的疼了许久。  
如果痛是病的话，他已经病入膏肓了，也许已经是一个没救的人了。  
他明明可以选择逃走的。  
但每周的周一到来的那一天，他的脚步还是迈了出去，拖着早已疲惫不堪的身体，跟在别人的身后，一步步的奔跑着，不敢停下。  
要是逃走的话，也许就再也无法接近他了。这种想法不断地威胁着金钟国，一周又一周的忍着，忍过了不知道多久，直到不想再忍了。  
金钟国目不转睛的观察着桌面上的那杯茶，看着淡黄色的水波一圈圈漾开，轻轻挨在杯壁上，消失无踪，水面上的茶叶随着波纹也缓缓漂动。  
“——钟国先生？”对面已经共事了第七年的PD唤了他一声。  
他久久没有反应过来，仍然只是盯着茶杯里找不到方向的茶叶梗。  
“……没事吧？看你没什么精神。”PD和那时一样，一贯的长叹着气，嘴上却毫不留情的直入主题，“我们会支持钟国先生做的每个选择……这段时间给你带来了许多伤痛和困扰，真的很抱歉。”  
“钟国先生如果真的坚持不下去的话，就算离开，我们也不会有怨言的。”  
——我们？  
金钟国紧闭着嘴，视线久久的固定在那根茶叶上。  
“……我想，光洙先生也会理解的。”  
“不准提他。”  
他下意识的插入了PD的话里，之后又是长久的沉默。  
——已经不行了。  
明明是自己提议和PD商量自己下车的事情，也分明清楚着自己的身体可能再也撑不下去，也知道这几年来自己到底受了多少苦、疼得多难受，却还是一遍遍的重复的看着这档已经没有那么精彩的节目……  
……然后，沉溺在自己与他身处同一个画面里时，心底微不足道的满足感。  
不过他忍不下去了，痛得忍无可忍了。  
但到了最后的关头，坐在PD的对面，再一次仔细的思考起自己的决定时，脑海里竟满是李光洙的模样。  
他想着最开始李光洙是怎么对自己死缠烂打，后来又是如何欲情故纵的让自己精神不振，在之后再怎样让自己不知不觉的只看着他，到最后只能依赖在他的身边。都是因为这档节目，自己才遇见了他。  
他微笑时的灿烂、他宠溺时的温柔，他的温度和结实的手臂，开玩笑时笑得像个孩子的那个人，撒起娇来总让自己没辙的那个人，正经起来时又总是让自己的心跳七上八下的那个人，还留在这里。  
——逃得出去吗。  
“真是个……像样的人质啊。”  
他轻声笑了，胸口隐隐的疼了疼，眼里却还是映着那瓣茶叶彷徨的模样。  
“……什么？人质？”PD不解的问。  
“嗯。”金钟国咳了两声，努力稳住了正在疯狂动摇的情绪，逐渐抬起了沉重的脑袋，红着一双眼看向PD，深呼吸了一口：  
“真是对不起啊。”  
——我好像逃不出去啊……  
“我还是打算不下车了，”他吸了吸鼻子，低着嗓音不让对面的人听出自己嗓音的颤抖，“我……还是打算，能撑到哪天到哪天吧。”  
两个男人之间又是沉默了许久，茶香混着热气慢慢的腾上半空，一缕白雾。  
“……好的，我知道了。”

#5.  
大家都发现了，那天金钟国的心情并不好，身体状况也很差。  
准确来说，第七年开始后，金钟国的身体越来越虚弱，逐渐已经撑不起“能力者”这个名字。  
金钟国现在在做的，大概是像黑洞一样的角色，开始做一些不适合他的背叛和欺骗，节目的状况和他一样，本来就很是可观的收视率和评价态度都急转直下。  
他还在做一件事——就是远远地看着那个孩子渐渐成为新的“能力者”。  
——……真好啊。  
——他终于能那么耀眼的出现在荧幕里。  
金钟国可以看见，自己和他的距离越来越远。他变得越来越优秀，自己似乎已经赶不上他的脚步，恐怕只能停在这里看他继续成长成一颗参天大树。  
疼啊。  
第七年的那一天，结束了一天的录制。金钟国看着四处忙碌着的staff和成员们，忽然觉得这个场景有些眼熟，不同的是，自己正牵制着李光洙，没能让他走动。  
“……好疼。”金钟国抱紧了李光洙的手臂，侧过脸挨在李光洙的手臂上。  
“又疼了吗？”李光洙担心的皱起眉，越是充满男人味的脸庞上，越是散发着让金钟国无法拒绝的光芒，他伸出手搂住金钟国的腰，“赶紧回去休息吧，把身体养好。”  
……现在很少叫自己是“哥”的这个人，在自己眼里看起来为什么会更帅气呢。  
“——你这让我怎么办啊。”  
“……嗯？”  
他松开了李光洙，脚下一个趔趄，选好了角度站在李光洙的面前，仰起头看向那双让自己念念不忘了好几年的眼睛。  
那双眼睛却不再会只看着自己了。  
“……光洙呀。”他轻声开口。一阵风巧合的刮过，吹散了他留长的刘海，露出他细长的眼睛。可能是因为自己眼睛太小吧，正在对面站着的这个人，从来都没能知道自己看向他时的眼神究竟是在代表着什么。  
微凉的初夏的风冻红了他的鼻尖。  
他眨了眨眼，把李光洙有些慌张的神情固定在视野中央。  
“我就矫情这么一次……”  
——让我再好好看看你吧。  
这七年来，这个孩子究竟变了多少。  
从一个无名的小演员，变成一个国际巨星；从被无视的存在，变成节目的顶梁柱；从一个傻小孩，变成一个让自己魂牵梦萦的、即使再疼也为他忍着的，自己付出了真心去喜欢的人。  
他从何时开始就在害怕，可能离开这个节目，就没办法再接近这个人，没办法再做这个人的一个亲近的哥哥，在很久的以后，充其量就只是一个“曾经关系很好的大哥”。  
……这个节目还是很有手段的，简直是在你脑袋上架了把枪啊。  
这不是明摆着说我逃不掉吗。  
——现在说什么都没用了。  
“……哥真的很疼啊，光洙呀。”金钟国努力的让自己笑了出来，嘴角弯起一个对于李光洙来说很是熟悉的角度，向来只是傻傻的看着他的自己这双眼睛，却已经疼的要掉出眼泪。  
……哥真的，好喜欢你啊。  
“……再见了。”  
他在转过头的那个瞬间，滚烫的泪水滴落在他的脸颊上。  
——反正是最后一次痛了。  
忍了很久、忍了再忍，他一向遵从着自己的意识，没有逃离这个地方。  
但上周的体检报告和主治医生告诉他，四十二岁的他，已经不能再勉强着奔跑下去了。  
“……”  
“你说啊，喜欢一个人原来那么难受吗。”  
“……钟国啊，你喝醉了？”  
“呀，车太贤，我问你呢。”  
“嗯……我倒觉得不是很难受啊，自己喜欢就行了，哪有什么难受的。”  
“……是吗。”  
“是啊，你喜欢谁就去告白吗，那个人难道会把你吃了？在这里低声下气的灌自己酒不像你啊。”  
“……算了，没事，”  
他笑了笑，一股酒精的辣味冲进喉间。  
“……我不用再喜欢他了。”  
——自由了。  
……但我为什么还是这么想哭呢。

#6.  
2018年4月，在李光洙和李晟京订婚后，金钟国比他们早两个月结了婚。  
-end-  
“在我心上用力的开一枪，让一切归零在这声巨响。”


End file.
